


blindfolded

by captainsourwolf



Series: Rhink Ficlets [6]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, M/M, blindfolded sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsourwolf/pseuds/captainsourwolf
Summary: The blindfold was a joke, only meant for a bit on their tonight show appearance. But it lands Link in a very enticing position later that night.





	blindfolded

The comment was innocent, meant only as a joke for the crowd. 

"We like a little mystery." 

Link doesn’t know how he always gets himself in these situations, but Rhett is always right there with him, encouraging and soothing. 

_We like a little mystery_.

The words keep ringing in his head. _Mystery, mystery, mystery_. This is certainly a mystery, lying here naked, silky black blindfold shielding his eyes from the room around him. He knows Rhett is somewhere, can hear him with heightened senses puttering around the room, doing god knows what. 

“Rhett,” Link huffs. He tries to reach out but his hands are cuffed to the bedposts on either side of his body. His biceps and shoulders are straining, on the side of too tight and too much, but he loves it. He loves the burn; it turns him on even more. Thankfully his legs are free to move. 

Link turns his head to the sound of feet tapping on the hardwood floor only a few feet away. He can’t tell how close they are until a few seconds later when the footsteps stop right next to the bed. He turns further, straining against the cuffs to try and seek out more. He can smell Rhett and he can hear his breathing but he can’t feel him yet. 

“Rhett, _please_.” 

A snort followed by a thumb trailing over his cheek and over his bottom lip. He nips at the finger but misses. The thumb keeps going until it’s at the dip in his throat, rubs over his adam’s apple softly when he swallows, and continues down. Link sighs at the light sensation. Goosebumps pop up across his body, the finger keeps going, and Link shudders as it passes over a nipple for only a second. Then the thumb disappears and Link whines. 

“You like a little mystery, Link?” 

Link jumps. Rhett is right there, by his ear, a knee landing on the edge of the bed and other hand by his hip. Link sways in time with the mattress. He can feel lips on the soft curve of his ear, a beard tickling his neck. 

“Yeah, _yeah yeah_, I do, Rhett, _I do_,” Link moans. He bends one of his legs at the knee and uses it to lift his hips, trying to get Rhett to do something. His cock is aching where it rests against his belly, and he needs Rhett to touch, to lick, to give him some relief. 

The bed dips again and this time Rhett is settling around him. His knees rest on either side of Link’s thighs and big hands land on his chest gently. He tries to roll his hips up, get some friction on his cock, but Rhett scoots back a little. 

“Baby, please, Rhett, _come on_, this is killing me.” 

Rhett laughs softly. “Don’t worry, won’t be long now,” he murmurs and smooths his hands from Link’s chest up to his neck, then back down and around his ribs. Link shivers and moans, gasps loudly when a tongue laps at his nipple, when that tongue moves across his chest and bites at his collarbone. 

Link can feel Rhett’s own hardness against his thigh. He uses that leg to rub up, applying pressure to the erection resting there, causing Rhett to groan and his ministrations on his collarbone to cease. Grinning, Link does it again. 

“Stop,” Rhett grunts and sits back. Link whines and ruts up, desperate now. There’s a steadily growing wet spot on his stomach that he wishes Rhett would deal with. “Be a good boy and I might let you see my face when you cum.”

Link stills his hips and swallows hard. Rhett chuckles and Link can feel him leaning back down, hands resting around his waist now, mouth latching on to a soft spot under his jaw. The blindfold makes him seem far away, _too far_. Link is disoriented trying to concentrate on Rhett’s mouth and Rhett’s weight on his thighs and Rhett’s overwhelming scent. Without his sight everything is heightened to an impossible degree. 

The burn in his arms is delicious. The cool air on his overheated skin makes him shiver. Rhett’s weight is the perfect steady pressure on his lower half. Everything is overwhelming and not enough all at once. 

Rhett nips at his jaw then moves down, down, down, not stopping until he’s biting at the skin stretched over a hip bone, purposefully ignoring his cock. Link whines again, louder, rolling his pelvis subtly to try and get Rhett to move closer. Rhett squeezes his waist and bites a little harder, warning him. 

Link stops, huffing out a frustrated breath. “Please, please, _please touch my dick_, Rhett,” Link begs. His skin is prickling with goosebumps and he’s shuddering. 

Rhett sighs loudly. He smooths his thumbs in circles around his hips, steadily increasing the pressure and moving inward. Link gasps, “_Yes_,” and throws his head back. Rhett hasn’t touched him yet but the sensation of hands coming closer, ready to touch, is enough to make his breathing pick up. 

Finally, after what feels like forever, Rhett wraps a hand around his cock. Link shivers. He moves backwards some more and then there, a mouth joins the hand. The wet heat is perfect sinking down, enveloping him fully, slicking him up and making him twitch. He moans wanton and loud, restraints straining tight on his wrists as he jerks his hands, trying to reach out and grab at something, anything. 

Rhett squeezes his hand around the base of Link’s cock and hollows his cheeks on the way up. He uses his expert tongue to lap up the precum beading at the tip, eliciting a vibrating moan from his own throat. Seeking more, Link thrusts his hips up. Rhett slowly slides his mouth back down, tongue flat on the underside of his cock, and doesn’t stop until he’s reached his own hand. 

“More, Rhett, come on,” Link begs and thrusts his hips once more. His spine is tingling and his entire body feels like it’s on fire. He wishes he could see what Rhett’s doing. 

Rhett complies easily. For several moments he uses his hand and his tongue in tandem, teasing Link and giving him what he wants after. It’s torture not being able to see what’s going on and Link so desperately wishes he could just see, even one look would be enough. He thrashes his head, trying to get the blindfold in a position where it will come off. 

Eventually Link manages to get the blindfold loose over his head, almost there. Rhett sucks harder and removes his hand. The blindfold pops off with one more twist of Link’s head. He sighs in relief and at the same time Rhett braces his hands on Link’s hips, squeezes tightly, and sucks him down in one swift motion. 

Link bucks his hips unexpectedly. Rhett gags but only pulls back enough to breathe before diving back in. He moves slower this time and it isn’t long before Link can feel Rhett’s throat relaxing enough to take his cock down further. The tight, wet heat is excruciating. Link finally lifts his head and looks, sees nothing but wild golden curls and hands gripping his hips, a curved and sweaty back. It’s a vision, one that will stick with him for a long time. 

“Rhett, ‘m close,” Link huffs. His arms are getting tired trying to hold himself up and his neck is aching with the strain of looking down his own body. 

Rhett hums around the head of his cock then swallows. Link gives an experimental thrust, one that Rhett rewards with a squeeze of his hands around Rhett’s hips and a delighted moan on his dick. 

“Can I?” Link asks breathily. Rhett taps his hip lightly. 

Sighing in relief, Link bends both legs at the knees, surrounding Rhett’s head. Rhett holds on tighter and Link thrusts, shallow at first, but harder on the next one. With every one he’s hitting the back of Rhett’s throat, sinking deeper, thrusting too shallow and too deep, none of it _enough_. 

Rhett must realize it’s not enough because he swallows hard, breath coming out in fast puffs through his nostrils. Link’s groan is ripped straight from his chest. Rhett does it again and again until Link is shaking, thighs quaking around Rhett’s head, spine tingling with his release. It only takes him rocking his hips one more time, Rhett humming louder, for Link to tense up, legs clenching around Rhett as he cums down his throat. 

Rhett can’t take it all and pulls off before Link is finished. Link moans when the last of his seed lands on Rhett’s beard. Huffing, he slumps down on the bed, muscles tense all over. Rhett crawls over him, grinning, and kisses Link. He can taste himself on Rhett’s tongue as Rhett blindly reaches for one of the cuffs.

The relief when both cuffs are released is blissful. Link drops fully onto the mattress, Rhett going with him on his elbows, and kissing him again. His shoulders burn and his wrists will be bruised come morning time, but for now he doesn’t care.

Rhett presses kisses along his jaw, his sore shoulders, all the way to his wrists. Link shudders and his cock gives an interested twitch, but doesn’t go much further than that. His entire body is buzzing as Rhett gives his abused muscles some attention. 

Link shoves the blindfold the rest of the way off his head, hair floofing when he does so. He tosses it at Rhett, grinning slyly. 

“It’s your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> idek what this bullshit is y'all. but i hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
